


Pillow Talk

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert





	Pillow Talk

Sif winced at the early morning rays streaming through the transparent balcony doors. Loki's arm was draped around her, possessively holding her against his naked body. His deep, steady breath breezed over her neck and she couldn't help but think how different this Loki was from the one with whom she'd grown up. 

Still a lover of mischief and master of half truths and deceit, he should have been a king to fear. But she found that in his rule he was firm, fair, and effective. With a little respect, he had grown into quite the dignified monarch. This surprising revelation was a comforting, albeit strange, way for her to realize how fond of him she had become. 

She absently traced the veins on the back of his hand as she stared at the golden sunspots dancing on the floor. She felt his lips on her shoulder and turned her head to meet his eyes. She had never before noticed just how green they were. They were serene like a quiet forest and, at this moment, sparkling with impish passion. 

He trailed his hand over the hills and valleys of her body, planting another kiss to her neck as he pressed his hardness against her and teased her with his fingers. "Have you an answer for me, love?"

Between pleasured near-moans and quickened breaths, the words seemed to tumble freely from her lips. "Yes, Loki. I'll marry you."


End file.
